lagiosfandomcom-20200214-history
Opal
Opal Is a character from Lagios. She hails from an Inugami village filled with others like her. She is always seeking a good challenge from someone and is always looking for fun,due to her great boredom she one day leaves her home to see the outside and seek out powerful opponents there she has a chance meeting with Yume and is promptly nearly killed by her. She was found near death by both May and Meg and she currently resides with them in Falx since they nursed her back to health. Background Opal is a girl with dog ears on top of her head. She is pretty old but still looks as if she is in her mid to late teens due to her species. She too like Nala met and fought with Yume but lost and barely escaped alive. Opal hails from a small secret village full of others like her in an unspecified location deep within a forest. Appearance Opal has dog ears atop her head aswell as normal human looking ears in their usual spots. Her hair is white and she has two pigtail ponytails one on each side of her head and green eyes. Powers & Abilities Even though Opal has no magic she is very strong and one of the fastest movers and attackers in Lagios. She constantly boasts she has the strongest legs around and this isn`t too far fetched as her kicks combined with her great speed create a devastating combo. She was easily able to take down a giant twice her size in a single kick breaking his ribs aswell as kicking down a large ancient tree with a single kick and even at one point crack Yume`s glass which is hard to do due to it being as hard as steel and being enhanced by her aura. Enhanced Speed:Opal is among the fastest in Lagios. She naturally moves as fast as she does without the need of aura enhancements to her legs. She often moves fast enough to the point she vanishes or appears as a mere blur. Her speed was so great that she was even able to surprise Yume at one point who is herself very fast and even managed to out speed her and land a hit giving her next to no time to react. Enhanced Hearing:Due to having dog ears atop her head and being part Inugami she possess a better sense of hearing than a human would. Enhanced Sense of Smell:Another attribute of her dog like features. Opal possess a far superior sense of smelling than that of humans. Gale kick:Opal take`s advantage of her extreme kicking force and kicks at the air. The kick is strong enough to create a wave of wind that can slice the opponent. Bolt Kick:A rush based attack where Opal charges at the enemy at massively hypersonic speeds and lands three devastating kicks on them. In addition to the three kicks the opponent is also slightly electrocuted due to her leg being covered in a bit of electricity. This attack was enough to injure Yume when it was used. Category:Lagios Characters Category:Characters by Naglfar94 Category:Female Characters